Trapped
by Miss Lemons
Summary: Quinn and Santana got into a car accident on their way to Rachel's wedding. Santana doesn't make it, but Quinn ends up with a severe brain injury. She can't walk, talk or express her thoughts. She's trapped in her own body. Santana's ghost is the only one who can communicate with her and help her express her feelings for Rachel, who believes she's lost Quinn for good. {Faberry}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Faberry fic. Enjoy! I apologize for possible grammar mistakes you may find in this story. (English isn't my first language.)**

* * *

_It was the day of Rachel and Finn's wedding. They had just won regionals, and Finn decided that the best way to celebrate was his wedding with Rachel. Quinn, who suddenly decided to apologize to Rachel about disagreeing to her wedding was driving back to the wedding venue after she ran home to get her bridesmaid dress. She had decided last-minute to agree to become one of Rachel's bridesmaids. On her way, she stopped by Santana's house to pick her up._

"_Just admit it, Fabray." Santana turned down the loud music blasting from the radio as she turned to Quinn. "You have feelings for Berry. Don't even try to deny it."_

_Quinn just kept her eyes on the road, trying to ignore the latina who was trying to piss her off. Santana raised an eyebrow after observing Quinn's silence. "I've seen you, Q. You're always longingly staring at her when she sings in the choir room. You always give Finn your evil glare when he flirts with Berry. And when Finchel are cuddling or kissing or whatever, you look like a sad puppy."_

_ "You know what, Santana? I really don't have time for your psychic mexican third eye suspicions right now... all I need right now is to get to Rachel's wedding asap."Quinn rolled her eyes and turned the radio back up. She was almost late for Rachel and Finn's wedding since she ran home last minute to get her bridesmaid dress._

_ "Ooh... so what made you change your mind?" Santana smirked. "I remember the day we were picking out bridesmaid dresses and Rachel's wedding dress. You were all againts Finchel getting married... which is no surprise since you're madly inlove with Berry."_

_ "Santana, would you at least call her 'Rachel'?"_

_ "You didn't answer my question."_

_ "Ugh—I don't know, okay?! I want Rachel to be happy... regardless of—" Quinn said, but stopped herself. "—nevermind."_

_ "Regardless of what?" Santana asked. Suddenly, she smiled. "Your feelings for her?"_

_ "Santana—just stop."_

_ "Oooh you're not even denying it, Quinn." Santana smirked, having fun teasing her exasperated friend. She poked Quinn on the shoulder. "Just admit it, Fabray. Then I will stop bothering you."_

_ "Shut up."_

_ "If you don't admit it yourself then I'll just tell Rachel myself." Santana said, giving Quinn her evil smile. _

_ "No! That's not happening!" Quinn protested frustratedly. Santana just smiled and stared at her, waiting for her to say something. "Okay fine! You win."_

_ Santana grinned at the blonde. "I knew it, Fabray. Welcome to the lesbian club."_

_ "I am not a lesbian. I just... Rachel's the only girl I've ever liked. I don't know. She's gorgeous, kind, talented... I could go on and on." Quinn said, smiling at the thought of the brunette. However, her smile faded as she remembered that Rachel was getting married... to Finn._

_ "If you like her why are you agreeing to her wedding?" Santana asked, confused. Quinn shrugged and sighed. _

_ "It's the least I could do after tormenting her for the past three years. I want her to be happy. And besides, Rachel doesn't like me that way." Quinn sighed, tears forming in her eyes. She tried her best not to cry as she focused on the road._

_ "Quinn..."_

_ "I just—I don't think I can stand to see her get married, San." Quinn said, her voice quivering. "That's why I was againts her getting married before, besides the fact that she was too young. But I came to my senses and—"_

_ "You wanted her to be happy?"_

_ Quinn nodded miserably. "... maybe just not with me." She said, the tears were already blurring her vision. She needed to focus on the road. Santana patted her on the back, feeling sorry for her._

_ All of a sudden, Quinn's phone buzzed. "Quinn, you wan't me to get that?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded. "Berry just texted you."_

_ "What does it say?" Quinn asked._

_ "She's asking where we are in capital letters." Santana said. Quinn's phone buzzed again in her hand. "Oh, and she's telling us that we're late."_

_ Quinn's eyes widened. She sped up her driving immediately, not caring about the speed limit at this point. There were no cops around. The road was fairly empty; only a few cars passed by. "Tell Rachel that we're on our way."_

_ "Sure thing, Fabray." Santana said as she began to text Rachel back. "Geez, Quinn. Don't drive too fast. You're gonna get us arrested."_

_ "San, we're late. We've gotta catch up with the others." Quinn said, not realizing that a speeding truck was driving towards her direction. Santana's eyes widened. "QUINN! LOOK OUT!" she yelled, pointing at the truck._

_ Before Quinn could see what Santana was pointing at, pieces of her car window shattered. She heard Santana scream. The truck had crashed into her car. Quinn was thrown out of the car, her head making a rough impact with the pavement ground. The impact was hard enough to create a loud bang. Everything went black instantly. All this happened at the same time in a split second. Quinn lay on the ground; motionless and unconscious... but she knew what was going on. She just couldn't respond or get up and she didn't know why. _

_ All Quinn knew was that her car was now upside down, covered in flames. She heard sirens and a man's voice calling 9-1-1._

* * *

Quinn was strapped into a gurney and rushed into the back of an ambulance. She was still unconscious. "We've got an injured on right here. A girl, about 17 years old. Short blonde hair. She's about 5"6. Part of her head is swollen and bruised. Pieces of broken glass struck her chest, arms, and thighs. She's got cuts all over. She's breathing." A paramedic said into a cell phone as they rushed her in. "The other girl, about the same age. Latino. We found no pulse. We're trying to revive her. It doesn't seem to be working."

Paramedics were struggling to revive Santana. They realized that her breathing was short. A few seconds later, they found no pulse. After minutes of trying, they pronounced Santana dead.

Officers found a cell phone inside Quinn's car. It wasn't damaged at all. He unlocked the screen and found a text message from 'Rachel Berry', which said _"QUINN... WHERE ARE YOU?"_

The officer scrolled through Quinn's phone and found Rachel's contact. He called her... waiting for a response. Immediately, Rachel picked up and didn't even bother to say hello.

_"Quinn! Thank goodness. I was trying to reach you but you didn't respond. Where are you? We've postponed the wedding for twenty minutes waiting for you and San—"_

"This is officer Colton. You are Rachel Berry, am I right?"

Rachel began to feel nervous. She suspected the worst. Her heart was beating out of her chest. _"Yes, this is." _What the hell was going on?

"Well, one of your friends which owns this phone was involved in a serious car accident. I am sorry."

Rachel's eyes welled up with tears. _"What?! No! Quinn?"_

"The blonde girl. She was the one driving. I'm sorry... what was her name?"

Rachel gulped audibly. _"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."_ she sobbed. _"There was another girl with her... Santana Lopez. They were, um, on their way to my wedding. I've been waiting and wondering why they didn't respond to my texts."_

"I am so sorry for you, ma'am. You see, Quinn was severely injured. But she is alive and breathing, yes. We've taken her to the Lima Hospital. As for your other friend you mentioned—"

_"Santana."_ Rachel said.

"Uh, yes. Santana. She's um... we tried to revive her." The officer said sadly, feeling bad about breaking the news to Rachel, who could be heard sobbing from the phone. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

_"A-are you saying that..."_

"Yes. She's dead."

He could hear Rachel's sobs from the phone was she hung up.

Rachel Berry came running into the doors of the ER in the Lima General Hospital, followed by her fiance and her friends. People stared at her. She looked miserable. Mascara was running down her face. Her wedding dress was tattered and dirty. She was sobbing.

* * *

"Q-Quinn Fabray." She said to the lady at the administration table. "I'm here to see Quinn Fabray. Please. Let me in!"

"Please calm down. Yes, you may see her... later. Ms Fabray is having surgery right now. She will be out in a few hours. You may wait in the waiting room." The lady replied. "Come on. I'll show you the way."

Rachel, Finn, and the others followed the lady into the waiting room. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap, crying into his shoulder as Mr. Schue pushed his wheelchair. "I c-can't believe... th-that... Santana's dead." Brittany cried. "When are you guys going to tell me that this is some sick joke?" she said in her innocent voice, pouting.

"Brittany... I'm so sorry." Mr. Schue said, rubbing her back. "I'm afraid that this is reality. You're not dreaming."

"No... no. This can't be happening. This is just a bad dream." Brittany said, wiping the tears off her face. "Artie, wake me up when all this is over." Brittany closed her eyes, trying to fill her mind with happy images of rainbows, unicorns, and Lord Tubbington.

"Brittany..." Artie said, grabbing her shoulder gently. "This isn't a dream."

"Yes it is! It has to be!" Brittany sobbed. "Santana and I were just planning this really romantic date a few days ago! There's no way she's gone!"

"Britt... I'm sorry." Mercedes said. "We're all sad too. Santana's body is in a room. We can asked to be taken there... if you want to see her. When you see Santana maybe you'll start to believe reality."

"Cedes! Don't say 'Santana's body'! You're saying it just like as if she's dead!" Brittany said angrily.

"She is, Brittany!" Mercedes said before dissolving into sobs. "None of us wanna believe it too. But someday we have to face reality."

When they reached the waiting room, Mercedes asked for permission to take Brittany to the room where they kept Santana's body. The rest decided that they were too sad to see Santana right now. It was all too early. Brittany was insistent on seeing her girlfriend despite her sadness. Santana's death hasn't sunk in yet.

A nurse led them to the room where Santana was in. Mercedes took a deep breath before stepping inside. She held Brittany's hand as she watched her expression fall. "Santana." Brittany sobbed, letting go of Mercedes' hand. She ran to the bed they put her in. The nurse uncovered the white cloth they used to cover Santana. "San, baby... please wake up. I love you. I need you. Please wake up and tell me you're not dead." Brittany pleaded. She took Santana's cold hand into hers and kissed her. Mercedes had to look away; it was way too sad watching Brittany talk to Santana, begging her to wake up.

Brittany just laid her head on Santana's chest for a few minutes, not saying anything. Her mind was obviously racing. Flashes of memories came back. _The day she told Santana she loved her. Their first date. Their first break up. Their constant handholding in the choir room. The days spent as Cheerios with Quinn. The first time they kissed_. Tears streamed down her cheeks as realization hit her. Brittany couldn't hear or feel a pulse from Santana's chest. "I will love you forever and always, San." She whispered. "Goodbye, baby." Brittany gave Santana her last kiss. Brittany's innocence was taken away the day she saw her dead girlfriend's body laying motionless on a hospital bed.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana opened her eyes, scanning the environment around her. She stood in the corner of a cold room. The room she was in was covered in white walls, white curtains, and closed windows. And then... it clicks. Santana realized that she was in a hospital room. She didn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being in a car with Quinn on her way to Berry's wedding. She remembered teasing Quinn about her feelings for Rachel... but that was it. Did Quinn drive her to a hospital? If so, why couldn't Santana remember ever getting there? What the hell was going on?

On her right she saw Brittany, who was laying down her head on the edge of a bed. Brittany looked really sad, and Santana didn't know why. Mercedes was standing by the door in tears. A nurse stared at them both sympathetically. Santana squinted her eyes. Brittany was in the very opposite direction of the room. Why was she sobbing with her head on the bed? Santana decided to approach her. "Britt... what happened?" she said once she was near Brittany, touching her shoulder. "Britt?" Brittany didn't respond to Santana's touch. Well, that was weird. Santana touched her again and called her name. Still, Brittany continued to cry without responding to Santana.

So, Santana approached Mercedes who was standing by the door. "Mercedes." She said, rubbing the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked. Strangely, Mercedes gave no response as if Santana wasn't _even there. _

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, I get that y'all are sad right now... but can you guys please answer my question... or at least respond? What the hell is going on?" Santana said a little louder so that they could hear her. Still, they carried on as if Santana wasn't in the room.

There something fishy going on. She crossed her arms, thinking that Brittany was probably crying about someone's death. That someone was probably the person who was on the hospital bed, covered in white cloth. Who was it? Santana didn't remember hearing about anyone Brittany knew dying.

"Please...? I need to see Santana one more time." She heard Brittany beg to the nurse.

What? Santana was right there, next to Brittany. Why would she ask the nurse to find her if she was right there the whole time? "Britt... I'm right here." Santana said to the crying blonde, patting her shoulder.

Was this some kind of sick joke? Brittany still didn't respond to Santana. The nurse gave Brittany a nod and walked to the bed. She uncovered the white cloth that was covering the supposedly dead person on the bed.

Santana's eyes widened. She froze. She gasped at the sight of her OWN body on that bed; motionless and unresponsive. She was speechless. How the hell was she over _there_ while she was over _here_?

Brittany scooted closer to Santana's body on the bed and gave her a kiss. "San… I'm so sad that you're gone." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You've earned your wings, Santana. I hope you watch over me. I miss you… we all do. Even Lord Tubbington. I will always love you, San."

_If I do happen to be a ghost, I'll watch over you always, Britt._ Santana thought to herself. She blinked back tears, almost forgetting to wonder why she could see her dead physical form while she herself was in the room. Was she a ghost? That sounds bizarre. No way. Santana thought that all this may just be a really bad dream. "But Britt…" she said to Brittany as she wrapped her arm around her. "I'm right here."

Brittany didn't seem to hear her. She just continued to cry.

Santana fought back her tears as she decided to leave the room for a while to get some fresh air. When she got to the half-opened door, in came Rachel, Finn, Mr. Schue, and the rest of the glee clubbers in a rush. "Hey guys." Santana greeted them. No one responded. Santana noticed that Mr. Schue ran Artie's wheelchair over her foot and didn't seem to realize it. Mike was running really fast, but for some reason he bumped into Santana and just carried on as if nothing happened. He didn't fall or grunt either although it was a pretty hard bump. And strangely, Santana didn't feel any pain or force at all.

Everyone burst into tears once they saw her body. All of a sudden, Maribel Lopez rushed inside the room, out of breath and in tears. "Oh, Santana. My beautiful daughter." she sobbed as she approached Santana's body.

"Mama, I'm right here." Santana said, going over to her mother and standing in front of her. "Please calm down. Don't worry. I'm right here." Mrs. Lopez didn't see her either. Sad and confused, Santana walked out of the room, reaching for the door handle. Her eyes widened as she saw her hand easily pass through the door. So, Santana kicked the door, and her leg also passed through. Santana finally let tears of frustration fall from her eyes. She realized that this wasn't a dream. Santana was dead, and she really was a _ghost._

* * *

After the glee club said their final goodbyes to Santana, her body was transferred to the hospital morgue. Mrs. Lopez made arrangements for Santana's funeral and for her body to be taken away in preparation for the funeral. Santana (as a ghost) watched the whole thing; and she just couldn't believe it. She was dead, and watching her loved say goodbye to her was painful. She tried her best to tell them that it was alright and that she was still there, but they couldn't hear or see her. _Is that how it feels to be ignored all the time_? Santana thought to herself. _Oh, so that's how Berry feels when we don't listen to her ideas._

Meanwhile, Rachel, Finn, Mr. Schue, and everyone else waited impatiently for the doctor's announcement about Quinn's condition. So far, all they knew was that Quinn had a dislocated hip and a fractured arm, which was being taken care of in the surgery. Rachel was crying her eyes out. Finn held her in his arms and tried to soothe her. "Shh... Rachel, it's not your fault."

Rachel felt guilty. She started to blame everything on herself. She was rushing Santana and Quinn to her wedding, and she thought that maybe speeding was the result of the crash. Not only was Quinn severely injured, but Santana was gone... forever. Rachel never mentioned her secret feelings for Quinn which started in the past. She supressed them and told herself that they weren't real since she believed that it was not who she was. She loved _Finn_, right? And Rachel previously thought that her wedding may be a starting point for her to realize that. And besides, Quinn didn't like her _that way_. Little did she know that Quinn was madly in love with her.

Minutes felt like hours. A doctor came out of the surgery room and approached the glee clubbers in the waiting room. Once Rachel saw him, she ran to him, demanding to know how Quinn was. "How is she?" she asked, getting up from her seat.

The doctor told Rachel to calm down. "Alright, you guys. Quinn's fine... she survived the surgery. We fixed her dislocated hip and stitched up her wounds from the shattered glass." He heard the people in the room sigh with relief. "But here's the bad news..."

"Wait.. hang on. There's BAD news?!" Rachel shrieked.

"I'm very sorry." The doctor nodded, watching everyone's face fall. "Quinn was thrown out of her car during the accident. She hit her head really hard on the ground. Her head was severely swollen and bruised by the time we got her into the hospital. We scanned her, and we found out that the impact was hard enough to cause pressure in her skull. Well, I won't go into scientific details or anything, but to make a long story short, Quinn suffered from a severe brain injury."

"What?!"

"Will she be conscious? Will she wake up?" Mr. Schue asked worriedly. Rachel started crying again at the thought of Quinn never waking up.

The doctor glanced at his clipboard. "Quinn is currently in a coma. But don't worry. She _will_ wake up. And it won't be long before she does."

"Oh, thank goodness." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "She's in a coma but she'll wake up. Alright. That's it, right? Besides recovering from her dislocated hip?"

The doctor gave Rachel a pitiful glance and slowly shook his head. "Brain injury is serious. And in Quinn's case, it's quite bad. No, she won't be a vegetable, but there are many things she has to relearn."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well, the damage to her brain highly affected her motor skills. There's a 50% chance that she'll be able to breathe on her own without a ventilator. But we are 90% sure that your friend will not be able to talk, walk, or move her body when she wakes up. But she will be aware of her surroundings, her thoughts will still be running. The scans showed that the intellectual part of her brain wasn't affected. But I am not 100% sure about that." The doctor explained.

"No... this can't be happening." Rachel said.

"With proper therapy, will Quinn be able to do all those things again someday?" Tina asked.

The doctor shrugged. "That, I cannot answer. We will have to wait and see. Quinn won't be able to take care of herself. She might be strongly dependent on a caretaker."

"Will she be able to understand if I talk to her?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Most likely, but you never know. We'll have to conduct some tests once she wakes up. However, we are not sure how she'll be able to respond." The doctor said. "Quinn was hit pretty bad."

When the doctor left, Finn tried to comfort Rachel as best as he can. "It's okay, Rach. You'll still be able to talk to her, okay?" he said. "Quinn will understand every word. Her brain's damaged, but she still has thoughts and feelings, you know?"

"But the doctor said that he's not sure about that." Rachel sobbed. "I really can't watch Quinn struggle to respond to me when I talk to her. It's just a terrible reminder of the accident... which was my fault."

Before Finn could say anything, the doctor came back. "Guys... Quinn just got out of surgery. They're prepping her right now in a hospital room. She'll be there for a long time, just to let you know. Oh, and her mother's here as well." He said. "You guys can see Quinn very soon."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Santana was in the waiting room too. Her heart sank after hearing about Quinn's severe condition. Not being able to walk, talk, or give a response? That would be a terrible life to live; _trapped_ in her own body. However, as a ghost Santana felt lonely. She secretly felt lucky that all she did was die on the spot. She wouldn't have to continue her life like Quinn's. If Quinn would have a miserable life due to her brain injury, she secretly hoped that Quinn would pass to end her possible suffering. If that happened, she would have another ghost to talk to. She wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Please give me your feedback or what you think of the story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Quinn was officially out of surgery. It has been seven hours since she was rushed to the ER. To those waiting for her, those seven hours felt like days, especially for Rachel. Once a surgeon came out and told them the news, they immediately tried to run to the hospital room she was in. A nurse told them to calm down and be quiet, she also told them that only five people at a time were allowed into the room. They would have to take turns.

"Guys... I really, _really_ need to see her." Rachel pleaded. The others nodded, letting Rachel be one of the first to see Quinn along with Finn, Mrs. Fabray, Mr. Schue, and Brittany. They took an elevator to the floor where Quinn's room was, while the rest waited in the waiting room in that floor.

The nurse unlocked room 406; the room Quinn was in. They tried to hold back their gasps and cries as they saw Quinn on the bed, covered in many tubes, bandages, and an oxygen mask. Her eyes were swollen, there was a huge bruise and scar on the side of her head (which was shaved a little), and her chest and arms were covered in scars. Mrs. Fabray couldn't stand the sight. She looked away for awhile before looking back and dissolving into sobs. She definitely did not expect this. Rachel didn't, too.

"This is more terrifying than I thought it would be." Rachel's voice quivered. Finn sighed and forced himself not to cry. Mr. Schue was at a loss for words. His beloved student was motionless on that hospital bed with possible lifelong injuries.

Brittany was quietly crying, going over to Quinn and curiously touching her scars. "Oh, Q... you're alive right? Please tell me you are. I already lost Santana... I can't lose my best friend too." She whispered to Quinn, wondering if she could hear her. Brittany ran her finger across Quinn's scars. "She's not gonna turn into a zombie, is she?" she asked, glancing at Mr. Schue who shook his head.

Rachel faced Mrs. Fabray and started to cry. "I'm s-sorry... this is all my fault." she sobbed.

"Shh, dear. It isn't." Mrs. Fabray pulled Rachel into a tight embrace. "They're called accidents for a reason."

"But if I hadn't told her to get to the wedding faster, this wouldnt've—"

"It's not your fault. The truck ran into her too, didn't it? Quinnie didn't see it coming." Mrs. Fabray consoled Rachel. "It wasn't wrong for you to tell her to get to your wedding faster. It was your special day, after all."

"It turned out to be one of the worst." Rachel said quietly, looking at Quinn. "I uh, didn't end up getting married. I just couldn't... after hearing what had happened."

Rachel felt incredibly guilty after seeing Santana dead, and her guilt just worsened after seeing Quinn. Her heart felt so heavy; this has been the saddest she's ever been in her life. It was already late at night, and the rest (minus Mrs. Fabray) decided to head home, saying goodbye to Quinn. Rachel wanted to go home too; she couldn't stand seeing the aftermath of the accident anymore. It was all too much. However, a part of her heart told her that she _didn't want_ to leave; she wanted to stay by Quinn's side all night.

Much to her chagrin, the nurse told Rachel to go home and call the next five people who wanted to see Quinn. She didn't want to leave, but she knew that she needed to get some rest after all the crying she has done in the past few hours. Rachel was exhausted. Maybe sleep was a good idea.

"Uh, just one quick question. Roughly when will Quinn wake up?" Rachel asked the nurse who was arranging some of the tubes on Quinn. The nurse shrugged.

"I'm not so sure. The doctor said maybe in a few weeks? It won't be long." She replied. "Don't worry. Quinn won't be in a coma for a whole year, that's for sure."

_A few weeks? _That would feel like an eternity to Rachel. She _needed_ to know how Quinn would be like once she woke up. To Rachel, a few weeks certainly _is_ a long time.

When the nurse left the room, Rachel approached Quinn and kneeled down beside her bed. "Quinn... I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Your mom and Finn kept telling me that it wasn't my fault but... I feel partly responsible for this. Please wake up soon."

Rachel paused before continuing. She made sure no one was in the room. "I never had the chance to tell you this, Quinn. But I really like you. More than just a friend. I just wanna let you know that." A tear rolled down her cheek. "And when you wake up, I hope that you'd be able to understand me if I tell you again someday."

Rachel held Quinn's hand in hers before she left. She really hoped that the brain damage wouldn't impair anything else besides Quinn's motor skills. She hoped that Quinn would understand her surroundings, the words people spoke to her, and still be... well, aware. Rachel left the room and watched the rest walk in to see Quinn. Later that night, Rachel prayed that Quinn would still be _Quinn_ inside; that the Quinn she knew was still _there._

* * *

Santana, who was sitting on Quinn's lap on the bed without anyone knowing, suddenly felt something strange. She looked into Quinn's eyes, and even if they were closed, she felt like there was a connection. Strangely, Santana felt that she was able to read through Quinn. That was weird. Quinn was in a coma; she was asleep. Her eyes don't show any thoughts, feelings, or emotions. _Well duh, they're closed,_ Santana told herself. Santana gave no further thought about the strange connection she had just by looking at Quinn's eyes. Maybe it was just one of the perks of being a ghost? (_Mind reading? Whatever._ Santana thought to herself.)

She watched Tina, Mike, Artie, Sugar, and Mercedes enter the room. They were crying at the sight of Quinn just like the time they saw Santana's dead body. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Tina's eyes. There was no connection. Mike? Sugar? No connection either. Artie? No connection; maybe his glasses were blocking it. As for Mercedes, Santana felt no connection either.

She stared at Quinn's eyes once more. Even if they weren't open, she was able to _sense_ some kind of connection. Why only Quinn, though? Santana sighed and got up from Quinn's lap. "Bye Q," she said to her friend, patting her hand. She left the room, trying to live her first day as a ghost.

_Maybe I have teleporting powers,_ Santana thought. She closed her eyes tightly and told her mind repeatedly to teleport her to her home. She concentrated and tried hard. Santana let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. She smiled to herself. Teleporting did work; she did have that power. She was at home, in her own house.

Santana walked to her room and saw her mother crying on her bed. And although her mother wouldn't ever know, Santana hugged her tightly and fell asleep on her lap. "I love you mama," she said. "I'm still here."

* * *

**Please Review! I need your feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

_** Julz19 - Thank you! Santana is able to go inside Quinn's thoughts; that's how they communicate with each other since Quinn can't talk. Santana can only show herself to people she's close to; Quinn and Brittany. So that's why Quinn can hear Santana talking to her while others can't. You'll see more Brittana, don't worry! There will be a Brittany-centric chapter soon **__** As for going inside people's dreams, I never thought of that! That actually gave me a good idea for the Brittana part of this story. Thank you for telling me this! :D**_

_**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please keep those reviews coming! **__** Tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Rachel visited Quinn every single day since the accident.

Her heart broke a little every single day when she finds out that Quinn hasn't woken up yet. But Rachel always forces herself to stay strong. Everyday, she holds Quinn's hand and tells her everything that happened in school, the glee club, and how everyone misses her. Rachel also stays long enough to see the nurses take care of Quinn. She's seen many rounds of replacing tubes, bandages, and IVs. Guilt washes over her every time she sees the medical procedures that Quinn has to go through because of the accident. Although every nurse and doctor kept reassuring her that accidents happen for a reason, Rachel secretly still blamed herself.

One windy, gloomy day, Rachel visits the hospital again. Finn drove her there from school in his pickup truck. The gloomy and dark weather matched her emotions perfectly. It was also the day of Santana's funeral. And of course, everyone including Rachel felt incredibly sad. Rachel decided to see Quinn for a while before heading to Santana's funeral.

Rachel never really liked the Latina. Santana always mocked her looks and teased her about her Broadway ambitions, but then again, Santana did that to _everyone_. She even made fun of Quinn, who was her best friend. The only person Santana didn't treat like that was Brittany. But at the end of the day, Santana was a good friend to everyone. If someone tried to hurt anyone in the glee club, Santana would do whatever it took to make them stop. She always went Lima Heights on them.

It's been a week since Santana passed away. Everyone felt more sad about Santana than Quinn because Quinn at least was _still_ alive. Only Rachel felt an incredible amount of sadness about Quinn because she also felt guilt. And she secretly had feelings for the blonde for a long time already. But of course, Rachel felt incredibly sad about Santana as well. Strangely, she really missed hearing Santana bitching about someone. She also really missed hearing her sing in glee club.

Glee club had been so dark and sad ever since the car accident. Mr. Schue tried to make everyone cheer up a little, but he himself felt sad. Glee club was just another painful reminder of Santana and Quinn.

The songs the glee clubbers decided to sing were all depressing. Rachel couldn't stand it. She needed to hear a happy song despite her grief. Many tears were shed in glee club the first day after the accident, and it hasn't really stopped since. No one rejoiced or celebrated their Regionals win. They actually _forgot_ about it.

Not everyone showed up in glee club that week. It was all too sad. Brittany was one of them. She was one of the ones who were devastated by Santana's loss the most. Brittany also looked super depressed in class. She was constantly crying whenever she passed by Santana's locker. She also didn't have her Cheerios uniform on. Coach Sylvester understood; she was also affected by Santana's loss. Brittany was allowed to take a break from the Cheerios for a while.

Rachel crossed her fingers in hope of Quinn waking up today. Her stomach tightened. It's been a whole _week_ (which felt like a month) since the accident; Quinn _had_ to be making some progress. What if something was really wrong?

The two walked upstairs to Quinn's hospital room. Rachel had expected to see Quinn unresponsive and asleep on the bed (as usual) although she tried to stay optimistic. However, today was different. Rachel and Finn were greeted by Judy Fabray, who was unusually smiling. The nurses also smiled when they saw them.

"Rachel, Finn. It's great to see you again today." Said Mrs. Fabray, who was smiling for the first time in a week. She looked sad and depressed every time Rachel saw her in the hospital during the past week. But not today. "We have some good news."

"Quinn's awake?" Rachel asked excitedly, crossing her fingers once again.

"Well, not exactly." one of the nurses said. Rachel's smile disappeared. "But Quinn's responding and aware of her surroundings despite being in a coma. She hasn't been before today."

"How exactly?" asked Finn.

"This morning we stuck the feeding tube in her arm through a needle. I told Quinnie that everything was gonna be alright and that it wouldn't hurt, but when the needle came close to her arm she moved her arm away in protest. We tried that again and she grabbed the nurse's wrist and pushed it away from her arm." Said Mrs. Fabray. Her eyes were glistening with tears. She took a deep breath before continuing. "She understands everything when you talk to her."

Rachel smiled. "Oh my God. That's great!" she said joyfully.

"Do you know what this means, Rach?" Finn asked. "Quinn's able to move her limbs. Well, technically her arms. The doctor said that there was a chance that she might not be able to."

Before Rachel could say anything, the nurse told them something that made her smile fade away. "Yes, she's able to move her arms. That's great, but it _is_ expected from someone with the level of brain injury she has at this stage. We still don't know if she will be able to hold a pencil, brush her teeth, or do everyday tasks."

"And besides, Quinn's hand movement today was jagged. Her hand and arm was shaky; a sign which tells us that she _struggles_ to move her arm. Normally it wouldn't be like that, would it?" the other nurse said.

"Damn," Rachel said, feeling disappointment all over again. Another thought crossed her mind. "Being responsive in coma is common, right? Many comatose people are responsive for years during their coma, but they don't actually wake up. Will Quinn wake up?"

"She most likely will. And since she's responsive after the first week, you have nothing to worry about, sweetie."

Rachel forced a smile, trying to hide her sadness and guilt. Tears blurred her vision. "Rachel, honey, what's wrong?" Judy asked gently. "Don't worry too much about Quinnie, okay? I told you many times, it's not your fault."

"I just can't help it." Rachel said. There was another reason why she felt this much sadness. She didn't tell anyone, though. It was because Quinn was more than a friend to her. "I just really, _really_ wanna see Quinn wake up."

"And you _will_, sweetie." Judy reassured her. "Let's try to be positive. Why don't you try and talk to Quinn? She'll respond to you and that'll make her waking up more believable to you."

Rachel nodded and walked over to Quinn. Finn followed her. The nurses excused themselves and exited the room. "Hi Quinn," Rachel said to her, her voice shaking. She took Quinn's hand in hers. "If you can hear me please squeeze my hand."

Rachel waited. Ten long seconds later, she finally felt Quinn softly squeeze her hand. She felt like crying with joy; Quinn could understand. "That's great, Quinn." Rachel said, choking back a sob. "You know who this is right? This is Rachel." She said, just wanting to make sure.

Judy saw how happy Rachel was after seeing Quinn respond to her. She wanted Rachel to feel better about Quinn's condition. She walked over to her daughter and leaned closer to her. "Quinnie, I'm gonna open up your eye, okay?" she said gently. "And when I do, I want you to touch Rachel's shoulder." Rachel knew what Judy was about to do so she kneeled on the floor and made sure that her shoulder was near Quinn's reach.

Judy lifted up Quinn's eyelid, exposing her hazel eye. "Now do you see Rachel?" Judy asked. A few seconds later, Quinn's pupil scanned the room, finally stopping when she saw Rachel on her left. Rachel felt her eyes fill with tears again. "Good. Now touch Rachel's shoulder."

Quinn lifted her left arm slowly. And although her movements were shaky, she reached over and touched Rachel's shoulder. While Quinn still had her eye on Rachel's direction, Rachel took that advantage of that and smiled at her. "Hi Quinn," she smiled. "We all miss you so much."

"Do you see Finn, honey?" Judy asked Quinn. Quinn's eye looked left and right and finally saw Finn in front of her. Finn smiled at her and waved his hand. "You do, huh? That's really great, Quinnie. Good job." Judy finally closed her eyelid, not wanting to tire her.

Rachel looked at her watch. "We better get going, Mrs. Fabray. Santana's funeral is in a few hours." She said.

"Oh, alright." Judy said, watching Rachel get up from the floor. "Tell Mrs. Lopez I have to sign some papers regarding Quinn's medical payments. I have to make sure that the insurance will cover it. Tell her that I might be late."

"You got it, Mrs. Fabray." Finn said. He walked over to Quinn and said goodbye to her. Rachel did the same, hoping that Quinn would continue to make progress everyday. "We wish that Quinn could be there with us. Santana was her best friend."

"I know," Mrs. Fabray sighed. "I know that Quinn also wants to be there. That's why I'm gonna try to come on her behalf."

"Santana would want her there." Finn said sadly. "Bye Quinn, we love you." He said before exiting the room with Rachel. They left the hospital and got into Finn's truck.

* * *

Finn gave Rachel a ride home. Rachel got ready for the funeral. She showered, put on some makeup, and did her hair. She also put on her formal black dress. Before she left, she thought about Santana, and why she'll miss her.

Rachel browsed through a stack of photos on her desk that were taken after they won Regionals. She sadly reminded herself that it was Santana's last time in glee club, and thankfully it was a joyful one. She found a picture of Santana and herself celebrating. She remembered that moment. Santana had told her that if it weren't for her solo, they wouldn't have won. That was the first time she told Rachel that she appreciated her.

"_You know, Berry, you're not that bad sometimes."_ Santana had said to her that day. _"I wish you the best in your wedding and I fully support you, even if I don't fully agree to the idea of you marrying Frankenteen."_ Santana was a true friend despite her tendency to mock people.

Tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks as she took that photograph and stuck it to her mirror. She'd look at that photo everyday and remember Santana.

Little did she know that ghost Santana was teleporting herself to her friends' homes just because she wanted to see how they were doing. She had no idea that her friends still loved her despite all the bad things she had said about them. She saw Rachel crying as she taped the picture of them both on her mirror. Santana felt so touched.

She's called Rachel a _hobbit, yentl, dwarf, Rupaul, Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell,_ and a bunch of other insults. She really hoped that Rachel forgave her. She suddenly felt guitly. Santana Lopez never felt guilty about insulting someone, a.k.a being "honest" as she usually called it.

"_You're not so bad, Berry."_ She said to Rachel, although she knew that she couldn't hear her. _"I'll miss you. I'm sorry for everything."_

* * *

_**Please review and give me your feedback!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a Brittana chapter focusing on how Brittany deals with Santana's death. It was inspired by **_**Julz19**_** 's review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany _refused_ to go to Santana's funeral. She _couldn't_. The funeral would just be another reminder that Santana was gone, and she was never coming back. Sometimes, Brittany refused to believe that. Accepting the fact that Santana was gone for good was something she did not want to do. It hurt too much.

Although earlier Brittany managed to tell herself to come to her senses and get ready for the funeral, she broke down upon seeing a picture of Santana on her desk. That's when she told herself that she wasn't strong enough to do this. She cried for probably the hundredth time that week; she wasn't so sure why she hasn't ran out of tears yet.

In her black dress, Brittany was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Even her bed brought back sweet memories of her and Santana which were rather bitter at this time. All Brittany wanted to do was sleep and forget about everything for a while.

Lord Tubbington, who was curled up on Brittany's bed crawled over to her. Brittany petted him and rested her head on his belly. "Lord Tubbington, don't you miss Santana?" Brittany whispered. "I really do."

Meanwhile, Santana had teleported herself to Brittany's room. It wasn't so hard; she's been there so often when she was alive. Brittany was the person Santana really wanted to see right now. She wanted to know how Brittany was doing.

Santana was right; Brittany was miserable. Santana's eyes filled with tears; she missed Brittany so much. Well, technically she could teleport herself to wherever Brittany was and see her, but Santana missed spending time and _talking_ to her. The horrible part was that Brittany couldn't hear anything Santana said to her.

Santana walked over to Brittany's bed and lay down next to her at eye-level. She stared at Brittany's eyes. She was hoping for some kind of connection like the one she had with Quinn. Santana waited. Minutes passed. There was no connection.

She was pissed. Why, of all people, would she have no connection with Brittany? She was hoping to have some kind of connection that would allow her to communicate with her. As a ghost, she had that feeling that a connection was the way for her to talk to the person. They would know she was here. She _needed_ to have that with Brittany.

Angry, Santana kicked a pile of books that were lying on the floor. To her surprise, they actually fell instead of her foot passing through them. The sound startled Brittany. "I'm so sorry, Britt. Didn't mean to," Santana said immediately. Her heart sunk again as she realized that Brittany couldn't hear her.

Minutes passed. Brittany had cried herself to sleep with Santana by her side, holding her. Santana just missed that feeling of holding Brittany, although in this case Brittany wasn't able to hold her back. When Brittany fell asleep, Santana got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Suddenly, Santana saw a bright light. It was above Brittany's head. Santana squinted and tried to cover her eyes; the light was extremely bright. When the light did not vanish after some time, Santana put her hand near the light just to see what was causing it.

_Swoosh._ Santana's hand was sucked into the light. _How was that possible?_ Santana thought to herself, now panicking. What the hell was going on? The light was like a whirlpool. Santana tried to pull her hand out, but something in her told her to let go.

The light slowly pulled Santana's whole arm in. Then her whole body was slowly pulled in the light. As a ghost, Santana _knew_ that this was _something_. Out of nowhere, a thought she was _so_ sure of hit her.

She was in Brittany's _dream._

_Well, that makes sense. _Santana thought to herself. Brittany _was_ asleep. Santana has heard about stuff like this happening to ghosts. Going into dreams was something they could do, right? She was hoping for a way to communicate with Brittany, and going into her dream may just be a start.

_Santana looked around her, forgetting to notice where she was earlier. It was a funeral hall. No one was there; it was quiet and empty. There was a casket in the middle of the room. Santana walked over to it and found out that it was empty. And suddenly, it hits her. Brittany was dreaming about her funeral._

_The door of the funeral hall flew open. Brittany walked in, looking around. Her eyes widened when she saw Santana standing in the middle of the room. In this case, Santana wasn't in ghost form. Brittany's eyes looked over to the casket, which was empty._

"_Santana!" Brittany cried. She ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. "You're still here!"_

_Santana's eyes filled with tears. Although this was Brittany's dream, it was amazing to finally be able to feel Brittany know that she was still here. "Britt... I'm so glad that I got to talk to you again." Santana sobbed, not letting go of the blonde. "When I died you couldn't hear or see me." Santana blurted out, forgetting that this was Brittany's dream. Oh well. She wanted to be able to communicate with Brittany, right? She should talk to her as if this was real life._

"_What do you mean, San?" Brittany asked. Santana was about to answer, but she felt the light sucking her out of the dream before she could say anything. Santana was disappearing very slowly, and Brittany noticed._

"_Santana!" Brittany sobbed. "Don't leave me again, please!"_

"_Brittany, I'm never going to leave you. I actually never did." Santana tried to talk quickly, swallowing back tears. Brittany's dream was about to end too soon. Santana knew that in reality, Brittany was about to wake up. "I love you so much, Britt. Just remember, we'll see each other again someday... maybe in your dreams. I miss you so much too. I'm always watching over you, remember that, okay?"_

"_Okay, San." Brittany cried, trying to give Santana a goodbye kiss._

"_Love you, Britt!" Santana yelled; her body was almost fully disappearing. "When you wake up, remember that I'm right beside you in your __bed__, okay? And if you want me somewhere or sometime with you, just say it out loud!" Santana couldn't say anything else. _

_The dream was over._

Santana was back in Brittany's room on her bed beside her. She squinted. She was back to where she was before. She watched Brittany's eyes open suddenly, signaling that she had woken up from her dream. All of a sudden, Brittany started to cry.

"Santana, I miss you so much." She sobbed. Brittany suddenly remembered what Santana had said to her in the last part of her dream. "Please tell me that you're still here, Santana. I really want you here, beside me."

"I'm right here, Britt." Santana said, putting her arm around the crying blonde. _Please, please, please. I hope she can hear me._ Santana silently thought. Unfortunately, Brittany couldn't hear her at all.

Brittany suddenly remembered that Santana told her that she would be by her side when she woke up. Being the innocent girl she is, she (wanted to) believe it. Brittany ran her fingers through the space on her left, and then her right. She was imagining Santana there beside her, probably as an angel. What Brittany didn't know was that Santana really _was_ there on her left.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Assuming that it was probably her mom, Brittany replied, "Go away." She really wanted to be alone right now.

"Seriously, Britt?" the person behind the door replied. It was Tina. _Oh shoot,_ Brittany thought. Tina was supposed to pick her up today and give her a ride to Santana's funeral. Brittany was in no condition to drive.

Before Brittany could say anything, Tina just went ahead and opened the door. Brittany looked at her once and put her head back on the bed. "Your mom let me in," Tina said. "You okay Britt? Ready to go?"

"I'm not going." Brittany said firmly.

"Come on. Santana would want you to be there." Tina said.

"If she knew how sad I am that she's gone, she would understand." Brittany replied. "I can't do this, Tina. I'm not strong enough."

"Yes, Britt. You _are_." Tina said, starting to feel sad all over again. "Don't you wanna see Santana one more time and say your last goodbyes?"

"Yeah, I do." Brittany replied. "But Santana told me that we could talk to each other again in my next dreams. In my dream, she also told me that she would be right here beside me when I wake up."

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Tina asked, now confused. Was Brittany making up stories to cope with her sadness?

"Santana told me in my dream." Brittany said firmly. "I don't know; it just felt _real_."

"Seriously, Britt? You're getting delusional." Tina replied, thinking that it was just blonde's childlike innocence that led her to believing it.

"Tina, I'm serious!"

_Yeah, shut up Girl Chang._ Santana thought to herself, being able to hear the whole conversation. _Of course_ whatever she said in Brittany's dream was _real._

Tina gave up. "Okay, Britt. When you 'talk' to Santana in your dreams again, I bet that she'll tell you how grateful she was to see you be strong enough to go to the funeral." she said. "Oh, and since Santana is apparently 'beside you' right now, why don't you ask her to go to her own funeral as well?"

Brittany was so desperate to have Santana with her once again, so she just decided to believe that Santana was really beside her. She didn't want to think about reality right now. "Okay, Tina." Brittany said quietly. She turned to her left, but looked both left and right just in case Santana was on one of her sides. "San, come with me, okay? I _need_ you. I don't want to be alone."

Santana's heart filled with joy. Talking to Brittany through her dream actually worked! Thankfully Brittany was innocent; that led her to believe whatever Santana had said in her dream. "I will, Britt. I love you so much, and I hope you're strong enough to do this." She replied, although she knew that Brittany couldn't hear her.

Brittany stood up from her bed. "Okay, Tina. Let's go." she said, heading for the door. Then, she looked over to her bed. "Santana, come with us, okay?" Brittany just left her door wide open for Santana to follow.

Santana quickly stood up and walked to the two. She exited the room and followed them to Tina's car. What? Even as a ghost she got tired. She was too lazy to teleport herself directly to the funeral. She rode with Brittany and Tina, sitting on Brittany's lap without a seatbelt. Of course Brittany didn't know or feel a thing.

When they reached their destination, Santana felt sad all of a sudden. Through the window she could see the guests of her funeral outside crying. Even though she wasn't close with all of them, it looked like they still _cared _about her, regardless of her bitchiness. Santana felt so loved.

And then... she saw her mom. She looked incredibly sad, and it hurt Santana to see her that way. Surprisingly, she also saw her Abuela, who looked sad as well. Didn't her Abuela _disown _her when she found out that she was a lesbian? It didn't matter now since Santana was gone. It felt good to know that deep inside her Abeula still loved her.

Santana sighed. She didn't want to watch her funeral, but she decided to do so for Brittany. After the funeral, she wanted to check on Quinn. She missed her so badly, too. Did Quinn know that Santana was dead?

_Great,_ Santana thought. _Not only does Quinn have to deal with brain damage__ when she wakes up__, but she also has to deal with losing her best friend__._

* * *

**Please review! I love reading your feedback!**


End file.
